


Challenge day 15: Ancient Ruins

by Rosiko



Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020, F/M, Lavellan/Solas Fluff (Dragon Age), Ruins, Slight Smut, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko
Summary: Solas takes Ellanna to a ruin in the forest (Drabble for SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020)
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702408
Kudos: 15





	Challenge day 15: Ancient Ruins

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to go for fluffy but it came out of half fluff half smut for this one.

Solas had lead Ellanna away from the camp, He had recognised the old elvhen building as they were trekking through the forest, interest had taken hold of him and other than Ellanna, the company he was in had no desire in going to see what these ruins were. So as they set up camp he had lead Ellanna away silently to the old building.

"You're going to love this Vhenan," Solas said rather eager to show her what his people had previously, he only wished it wasn't ruined and she could have seen it in all its beauty. Maybe someday he would be able to show her all that was lost fully restored to how it once was.

As they came upon the grand marble building, Solas had all but dragged her past the doors keen to show her what was within."It's just as I remember it"He whispered to himself, taking in the frescos on the walls looking at the tattered cloth that somehow still hung from cracked and broken columns. Wine goblets and caskets littered the floor, the hum of magic still flowed from the decrepit ruins.

"Do you know what this building was used for Vhenan?"Solas inquired, turning to Ellanna who stood in awe, some columns still glowed a very faint blue, there was still magic in this building, she could feel it buzzing around her she didn't even recognise Solas had asked a question until he cleared his throat.

"Vhenan"?"He asked her again, snapping her out of her wonder as she looked at him, the magic here was potent and for someone not used to it, Solas could see exactly how it affected her.

"Sorry did you say something?"She responded the magic here felt unusual like she was already tipsy when she'd had nothing to drink...It was unquestionably different that was for sure.

"Come, there is more to see, "He said capturing her hand guiding her further in, taking her into what could have been a ballroom once." Can you feel the magic that still runs through this place? Imagine it full of elves Vhenan. Music and wine flowing freely, veins of magic strumming through every being. It would have been a sight to see".

"Did your people come here Solas?" she asked him, as he leads her down the stairs the magic was more potent here, Ellanna could feel it humming throughout her body at times it felt like she didn't even have a body, to begin with, she was just there with him.

"They did"He acknowledged, placing them both in the centre of the floor as he kissed her, the magic around them only intensifying the feeling of his lips on hers" Any event you can imagine Vhenan most were held here, though a lot of the bigger ones were held in Arlathan, this building, however, was used mostly for....more intimate parties".

He began a very slow dance with her within the hall, touching his forehead against hers as he swayed with her gently."Feel the magic still within this place Vhenan, let it move through you, don't resist it, relax. Let everything come naturally to you" His voice was bearly above a whisper, as they danced around the hall. If this was Arlathan he'd have taken her the minute they were in the ballroom just to make a statement that she was indeed his and his alone.

Ellanna's eyes had all but fluttered shut, feeling the magic of the old ruins humming within her, Solas seized his chance at another kiss as they danced on the floor, sparks of magic connecting into the kiss making Ellanna moan softly into it, it wasn't much but he could show her for just one night what it meant to be Elvhen, what it meant to be like him.

It wasn't uncommon for Elvhen to be completely drunk on magic and wine and devolve in lovemaking quickly. The magic in the ruins was strong enough for Ellanna to feel, but he had added his own to mix with it, each kiss sent a spark through them both as he picked her up and laid her onto the floor and settled between her legs.

"Elvhen parties could last for years Vhenan," He said drawing his finger down her neck making her shiver. "They would naturally end up with most people rutting at a pace that could last for months, the magic within this place only serving to fuel that".

He dragged his tongue up her neck kissing her just under her ear. "I wish we did have months Vhenan, I could spend them showing you exactly what you make me feel". A roll of his hips had her moan as he pulled up her shirt kissing the skin on her stomach.

"They'll be expecting us back" Ellanna moaned, each roll of his hips felt like waves as magic had enveloped them both, a small touch felt like thousands, Ellanna was completely drunk on the sensation of it.

"We can go back at dawn" he responded pulling down her breeches and his leggings as he entered her swiftly, hearing her gasp made him smile."Just for now let me show you how the Elvhen lived, how they breathed, how they made love" he panted out. "Let me show you what it means to be Elvhen".

Another kiss was all it took for them both to sink deeper within the magic the old ruins held. Solas held to his promise he put them both at a pace the served them well for the night, every thrust of his hips felt like pure ecstasy to the both of them, every touch had them both writhing and groaning. The ancient magic coupled with his and him teaching her to mix hers into the fray gave them both a release they could only dream of.

Ellanna was by no means Elvhen, but Solas had made a promise to himself that would make her like him, and from then he could truly teach her what it means to be Elvhen.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 is dreams


End file.
